


Whodunit?

by take_me_adventuring



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Tom Holland nsfw, it's good just read it, like half a teaspoon of plot, they fuck on a desk, tom holland smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_me_adventuring/pseuds/take_me_adventuring
Summary: Your friend’s engagement party gets significantly more interesting when your assigned husband just so happens to be devastatingly handsome and ridiculously charming





	Whodunit?

“(Y/n) hiI I’m so glad you could make it!”

You grin at your friend, moving into her open arms for a tight hug, “Of course! I wouldn’t miss your engagement party for anything.” You both laugh happily as she leads you inside.

“Ok, so you already know that this is a murder mystery party and we’ll explain the rules after dinner but for now just pick a card off the table to be your character.” Jane places a hand on your shoulder and smiles again before rushing off to attend to her other hostess duties. You grab a random card off the table, not thinking it would mean too much. You barely even read the name as you clip it loosely to the collar of your shirt.

You take a flute of champagne from the adjacent table set up with various drinks and canapes and set about to mingle with your mutual friends, introducing yourself to some of the people you don’t know. Eventually, it’s time for dinner and you make your way into the dining room, seeing that each seat has a name card matching the labels at the door. You find your seat and settle down, accepting another glass of champagne from a friend as they sit beside you, chatting idly as you wait for the food to come out.

“You must be Mrs. Parker.” A strikingly English accent cuts in from behind you.

“Oh no, I think you have the wrong person, I’m not-” You see his eyes exaggeratedly glance down to the tag pinned to your chest, you flushed slightly, “right, of course, yeah, that’s me.” You flashed a smile, “And you must be…?”

“Well I’m Mr. Parker of course, you do remember your own husband don’t you darling?” He moves his collar to flash the card pinned to his lapel.

Your smile falters, “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know they were a pair, did you want me to trade cards with someone?”

The man grins wider, settling into his seat beside you, “No not at all love, I didn’t come with anyone, did you?”

“No, no I didn’t.” You smile back at him, your eye contact cut short by the plates of food being passed around the table.

“I’m Tom.”

“Hmm? Oh, hi, I’m (Y/n).” You flash him another quick smile before turning back to where you were serving yourself some food and passing the plate along to the next person.

“Who do you know here?”

“The bride-to-be actually, we’ve been friends since college.”

“Oh really?”

“Mmm, what about you?” You turn your attention back to him fully, waiting for the table to start eating while you sip on your drink.

“I’m the fiance’s best mate.”

“Oh cool, was this whole murder mystery thing his idea then?”

Tom laughs, the sound ringing out beautifully, “Probably, he likes this kind of dorky stuff.”

“Yeah so does she, her birthdays are always something wacky like a scavenger hunt or a trivia night.”

“No way! Haz did a trivia night for his last birthday!”

You throw your head back in laughter, “They’re perfect for each other!”

The two of you chat throughout your meal, laughing loudly and sipping champagne.

The clinking of a glass pulls you out of your animated conversation with Tom about the best DC superhero (obviously Wonder Woman). You turn to see Jane standing at the head of the table, glass and spoon in hand as she smiling expectantly at the table, waiting for the guests to quiet down.

“Sorry to disrupt your conversations but we’re just about ready to start the event of the night, I’ll go over the rules in a moment but first I’d like to thank Kevin for the wonderful meal, I couldn’t be happier to call myself your future daughter-in-law.”

The table breaks out in scattered applause and a comment about being happy to have her comes from the fiance’s family.

“So in a minute or so the game’ll start but I’ll just quickly go over how it’s all going to work. Basically, someone has murdered my dear fiance, before we even had a chance to get married!” She fakes tears and there’s some soft laughter from the table.

“Since no one had entered or left the house since dinner started it must have been one of you.” She stares suspiciously at the guests, an older man puts his hands up in surrender, claiming “it wasn’t me,” there’s an awkward chuckle from the table.

“In order to find this vicious killer, you’re going to have to follow a trail of clues throughout the house. Now you don’t have to work together, there are multiples leads to follow and a few different ways to figure it out, but it’ll be faster and much more fun if it’s a group effort. That also means that if you don’t feel particularly desperate to find the killer you can just stay here and drink champagne.”

“Before we kick off, does anyone have any questions?”

“Is there a prize for solving it?” A guest piped up from somewhere on your left.

“Oh! Yes, I almost forgot, whoever brings me the name and evidence of my fiance’s murder gets a $200 gift card to the local liquor store.” The table erupts in cheers and Kevin jokes with an exaggerated ‘uh-oh’.

“Well, that’s all from me if we’re ready…?” Jane cranes her neck to see her mum standing in the doorway with a thumbs up.

“Ok! Your first clue is sitting in front of you, I hope you chose your nametag carefully.” She says with a wink.

You all pick up your placement cars and Tom leans over to see what yours says.

_Now, where did that pesky fiance get to? We never got to finish our conversation about Joseph Heller_

“I guess we all got the same clue.” He mutters from over your shoulder.

The guests start to shuffle out of the room and you turn to each other.

“To the library?”

“To the library!”

You follow the crowd, laughing at some story Tom was telling. You catch a glimpse of some legs, presumably the fiance’s, splayed out on the floor inside in white outline, the two of you chuckle about how silly it all was, and how like your friends.

Someone inevitably finds a copy of Catch-22 on the shelves and a group gathers to discuss the clue hidden inside and talk strategies for finding the next one. Tom, yourself, and a few others mill about on the sidelines chatting and sipping champagne.

You absentmindedly run your fingers along the books on the shelf next to you, pulling out a worn copy of a book you recognize.

“What’s that?” “It’s another one of Heller’s books, called Something Happened.” You turn the book over in your hands.

“Is that the one about the guy with the fucked up family who kills his son and maybe goes insane?”

“Yeah, I thought you said you weren’t a book person,” You look over at him, eyebrow raised in question.

“‘M not, it’s Haz’s favourite, he doesn’t shut up about it,” Tom says with a light chuckle.

“Huh.” You open the book and another piece of card falls to the floor. Tom reaches down to pick it up while you place the book back on the shelf.

_Congratulations, you’ve just gotten a promotion! You won’t want to keep that fancy new car parked on the street._

“The garage?” You read the card over his shoulder.

“I guess so.”

You wander around the house, trying to find the door that leads to the garage, chatting idly.

“Well, how do I know you’re not the killer?” You nudge his side with your elbow teasingly.

Tom laughs, placing a hand over his heart in mock horror, “I can’t believe my own wife doesn’t trust me!”

You eventually get to the garage, finding their car, which Tom goes to inspect, and a smaller model Maserati on the table. You vaguely recognize the look of it. You pick it up and turn it around in your hands absentmindedly.

“Find anything?” You call out to Tom behind you.

“Just that they need to get their gas light checked, you?” He walks over to you to see what you’re holding.

“Maybe.” You flip the car upside down and find another card taped to the underside.

_It’s been four years since we met, let’s see how far we’ve come_

“What the hell does that mean?” Tom’s voice rings out by your ear.

“Maybe a photo album?”

“Oh damn, yeah alright, let’s go find a photo album!” He chirps, sounding far more excited than he has the right to, making you laugh.

“You’re getting way too into this.”

“Hey someone murdered my best friend and I’ve got to find out who.” He grins down at you, pulling you towards to door.

You find yourself in the office, both sitting against the desk as you flick through the album you found. Your shoulders are pressed together as you point out certain photos, laughing at how cute your friends were as kids and excitedly pointing out pictures that you were featured in. There’s a lull in the laughter and you realize your faces are centimeters apart; if you turn your head your eyelashes would brush his cheek. He shuts the book and leans forward to put it back in the shelf.

“No clue though.” He settles back next to you, still unbelievably close with his hands folded in his lap.

“No.”

“So what now?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t think we’d get this far honestly.” You both laugh, somehow leaning further into each other.

There’s another lull and to ward off the possibility of awkward silence you stand a wander around the room, looking at the photos that line the walls. Tom stays leant against the desk, hands gripping the table on either side of his hips, his eyes following you around the room.

“They’re good right?”

“Yeah, really pretty.” You’re stopped at a photo of London. “Do you miss home?”

“Sometimes, it’s hard not to think of here as home and it helps to have Haz here but I get homesick sometimes for sure. I miss my family a lot you know?”

“Mmmm,” you’re standing in front of him now, between his feet as his legs are spread out in front of him. “What do you miss? About the place.”

Tom takes a deep breath, “I miss the buildings, there’s a very distinct type of building in London, I never really realize how much I miss that until I go back.” He laughs softly. “I miss the cold honestly, I like the warmer weather here but when it’s cold it’s always kind of off, the cold is sharper in England I think, it stings just a little, the cold here is just kind of numbing.”

You take a step towards him, reaching out your hands towards him, he takes them in his own, smiling softly at you with a sad glint in his eyes.

“I miss the people, just the general vibe of the population and how strangers interact. I don’t like how rude strangers are here.”

“Aren’t English people known for being rude?” You press teasingly.

“Hey we’re not rude, we’re just curt, it’s polite for us, we don’t want to waste anyone’s time y’know?” He smiles up at you, the sadness replaced with a cheeky edge.

You take another step closer, “What else?”

You’re standing right between his thighs, at some point his hands moved to your hips, his lips were parted, his eyes trained on yours, pupils just the slightest bit more dilated than usual.

“Cider, everyone here drinks beer, s’bloody disgusting.” His voice is an almost whisper, chin tilted towards you.

Your hands are cupping his jaw, thumbs stroking his cheeks. “Do you regret leaving?” The suggestive question just below the surface is obvious to the both of you.

“No.”

You press forward and slot your lips perfectly between his. Soft, still, relaxed, your eyes flutter shut and his hand comes up to cup your jaw and he tilts his head and turns against his your mouth, you follow suit. You have one hand on his jaw, one pressed against his chest, his pressed into your hips.

You lean further forward, pressing your hips against his and he grips your waist tighter. You moan quietly when you feel his tongue brush against your bottom lip. You can feel the warmth pumping through you, moving between the two of you as you make out. You feel him underneath you, his chest under your hand, his hips against yours, feeling the muscles of his jaw as his lips worked against yours.

You feel him growing hard under your hips, you press forward slightly and his jaw goes slack for a moment. You press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, trailing kisses down to his sharp jawline and back towards his ear. His soft skin under your lips warms your neck as you listen to his heavy breathing in your ear.

“We probably shouldn’t,” Tom whispers, turning his head so his lips graze your ear, fingers slipping under the hem of your shirt to rest against the bare skin of your waist.

“Shouldn’t what? Fuck in our friends’ house?”

“Something like that.” He lets out a breathy laugh that turns into a moan as you rock your hips against his and kiss just under his earlobe.

“Do you want to stop?”

“God no.” Tom pulls you in for another heated kiss.

Your fingers find the buttons of his shirt, running your palms down the warm skin of his chest, his hands grip the back of your thighs, pulling you closer to his now fully hard dick. His palms travel up your body, hiking your skirt up as he goes and firmly gripping your ass as he kisses you deeply.

You groan into his lips as your hips grind against his. Your fingers grip the loose collar of his shirt, your head falling against Tom’s shoulder as you choked out a whimper.

“Please.”

“Please what darling?” His lips travel along your neck, sucking lightly at the juncture of your jaw.

“Please touch me.”

You feel one of his hands leave your ass and move around your hips towards your core.

“Spread your legs sweetheart.”

You gasp and whine needily into his neck as his fingers run along the line of your cunt over your underwear. His fingers are teasing, just a ghost of a touch grazing over you, sending thrills through your spine and leaving you desperately wanting more.

“Tom.” Your voice is pleading but somewhat authoritative.

He pushes your underwear aside, not completely, just enough to gather your wetness on his finger and run it teasingly through your folds.

Tom drops his head back and groans. “Fucking hell, already so wet for me aren’t you baby?”

You whine and nod your head, grinding down against his fingers, silently begging for more. _Please, more._

Tom complies by slipping a finger easily inside of you, fucking you slow and deep with one hand while the other rubs soothing lines along your back. He continues like this, fingers fucking into you while his thumb rubs circles on your clit over your underwear and you moan and whimper into his neck, falling apart at his fingertips.

“For the love of god Tom, please fuck me.”

He chuckles and flips you around so you’re sitting on the desk, back to the door, and Tom’s stood between your thighs. His dress pants are around his ankles within seconds and you pull off your underwear. His clothed erection is pressing harshly against you, both of you grinding desperately against one another as you kiss feverishly.

“Are you clean?” Your breath comes out in short pants, hands running over toms shoulders, chest and hips.

“What? Oh, yeah, yeah, ‘re you?” His lips are pressed into your neck, licking striped along your jaw.

“Yeah, ‘m on birth control too.” Your head tilts back, hands threading into to Tom’s hair.

“Oh… Oh! Ok, yeah.”

“I mean unless you brought condoms to your mate’s engagement party?”

“No,” He breathes out a laugh, “no I didn’t.”

He pulls his underwear off and you see his cock for the first time, strained and red, precome leaking from the tip, you groan and hook your legs behind your his hips.

“Hey, are you sure about this?” He lines his tip up with your entrance, the light pressure driving you insane as your head falls against his shoulder.

“Yes, definitely, you?” You groan out your reply.

“Yeah.” His reply came out in one short breath and he pushes into you slowly.

Satisfied groans spill from both of you as he seats himself inside you, the feeling of his head pressed deep inside you makes your eyes roll back, your body crying out for more.

“Can I?” Tom chokes out.

“Yes, please, _go_.”

He moans softly and starts to slowly fuck you, your hands grip his shoulder, one snaking around his neck as your head tips back. The room is filled with the sound of your labored breathing and the sounds of Tom pressing repeatedly into you.

Tom brings his thumb to your mouth and you open willingly, taking the digit between your lips and swirling your tongue around it. Tom’s eyes find yours, his jaw is slack, his eye glassy and pupils blown as a low groan leaves his lips. He brings his thumb to your clit, you moan and lie back on the desk. The new angle lets Tom fuck into you deeper, you moan and pull him closer with your legs wrapped around his waist.

His thrusts get harsher as Tom fucks into you with hard, fast movements. His thumb leaves your clit as he braces against the desk and his other hand grips your hip, holding you steady as he fucks into you. Your hand flies up to grip the edge of the desk, your other hand wrapping around the wrist pinning your hips to the table. You feel the tell-tale coil winding in your stomach, getting tighter and tighter as Tom buries himself in you again and again and again.

“Fuck baby, I think I’m gonna cum.”

The words make your head tilt back and your back arch, your corresponding moan sending Tom over the edge as he pushes into you hard, cock throbbing heavily inside you as he cums. You watch his face above you, eyes closed and brow pinched, mouth fallen open as choked moans leave his lips. His eyes open, finding yours and he grins at you, leaning down to kiss you softly. You run your hands along his chest and neck, slick with sweat, fingernails scratching through the hair on the nape of his neck and his tongue explores your mouth.

“Fuck, stay right there sweetheart.”

He pulls out of you gently and pulls his underwear back on before dropping to his knees and slipping two fingers seamlessly into you. Your back arches off the desk as he curls them expertly, his lips pressing kisses to the smooth skin of your thighs.

His tongue licks slow stripes through your folds, occasionally finding its way to your clit. His fingers leave you, replaced by his tongue lapping at your entrance. His hands grip your thighs, pulling you closer to him as his tongue fucks into you, tasting the sweet cocktail of your time together.

His lips move back to your clit, his fingers finding purchase back inside you as his tongue flicks over the sensitive bud of nerves. Your hands find their way to his curls as he sucks lightly on your clit, back arching off the table, the tightness in your stomach returning tenfold as you cry out his name. Your whole body shakes as pleasure surges through you and uncontrollable moans spill from your lips.

The door swings open, “Hey guys, we’re getting everyone- ohmygod what the hell?”

You sit up very quickly and Tom’s head pops out from behind the desk, licking his fingers clean with a shit eating grin.

“Oh my god Tom, really?” The man asks incredulously, he runs a hand through his curly blonde hair, blue eyes flicking between your shocked face and Tom’s unwavering grin, the latter just laughing in response.

“Well anyway, Karla figured out who the killer was so we’re about to start the toasts, we need everyone in the dining room.” The door slips shut and there’s a beat before either of you talk.

“Oh my god.” You cover your face with your hands, heat flooding your face and chest, “Oh my god!” you look at Tom, more breathy this time as you remember how amazing he just made you feel.

Tom laughs again, flushed and smiley, “We’d better get out of here.”

You make your way to the dining room, stopping in the bathroom to pee and make sure you don’t look like you’ve just been fucked into oblivion by this guy you just met. You reach the group of people and take another glass of champagne as your friend rushes up to you.

“Y/n, there you are! I think it’s about time you met my fiance, this is Harrison!”

You look over to the familiar mop of curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, your mouth dropping open and dread swarming your stomach.

“Oh god.”


End file.
